Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3} \\ {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {2} & {0} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{4} & {2}-{2} \\ {-2}-{2} & {3}-{0} \\ {0}-{4} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {0} \\ {-4} & {3} \\ {-4} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$